Sakura Sake
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: "Mari kita bermain analogi," ujar Rikuo./Warning: bahasa gombal, siapkan ember!


Sakura Sake

A Nurarihyon no Mago Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Disclaimer : Nurarihyon no Mago © Shibashi Hiroshi

Sakura Sake (Song) © Arashi

Sakura Sake (Fanfiction) © Gokudera J. Vie

Warning : AR, OOC, Typo, etc. Don't like? Don't read!

# # #

Malam itu begitu gelap, cahaya rembulan terhalang oleh sekumpulan awan-awan yang memenuhi langit. Angin yang dingin berhembus lembut diiringi desaunya saat membelai dedaunan.

Seseorang duduk di atas sebuah cabang pohon sakura, menikmati kegelapan malam itu dan semilir angin yang mengajak helaian rambut putihnya dan kelopak-kelopak sakura menari. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah cawan merah berisi sake. Tiba-tiba, mata merahnya menangkap sosok familiar yang sedang berjalan melintasi koridor, seorang wanita berkimono putih dan memakai syal biru-putih. Dan kebetulan, orang yang sedang melintasi koridor itu juga menyadari sosok sang pemuda berkimono hitam dan berjubah biru yang sedang menikmati malam bersama sakura itu.

"Ah, Rikuo-sama," kata si gadis, matanya yang sewarna bunga peony itu mentap sang pemuda bernama Rikuo itu dengan binar memuja.

Rikuo tersenyum. "Mau bergabung denganku, Yuki-onna?" dia menawarkan.

Yuki-onna pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat dan bergegas menyusul ke tempat Rikuo bersantai dengan dua lompatan cepat. Setelah menjejakkan kakinya di atas batang pohon sakura yang tumbuh di halaman belakang kediaman klan Nura itu, Yuki-onna pun duduk di sebelah, atau mungkin tepatnya di depan, Rikuo. Kemudian keduanya sama-sama mendongak keatas menatap langit tak berbulan.

"Hm, sayang sekali cahaya bulan tidak dapat menerobos kerumunan awan itu," gumam Yuki-onna pelan namun masih bisa tertangkap pendengaran Rikuo.

Rikuo menurunkan kepalanya, menunduk memandang Yuki-onna yang tinggi kepalanya lebih rendah dari pada dirinya dengan tatapan penasaran. "Memangnya kenapa kalau malam ini begini gelap?" tanyanya.

Wajah Yuki-onna memerah karena tertangkap basah mengeluhkan tentang cahaya bulan. "Ah, bu-bukan apa-apa, Waka. Tenang saja!" kata Yuki-onna mengelak sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan tubuhnya, isyarat tidak. "Hanya rasanya sayang sekali bunga-bunga sakura ini tidak tampak bercahaya seperti biasanya."

Dahi Rikuo berkerut, kemudian diam-diam menganalisa sekitarnya. "Hmm, kurasa kau ada benarnya. Warna merah muda sakura jadi tidak terlihat bercahaya ya," katanya.

Yuki-onna mengangguk. "Kuharap awan-awan gelap itu segera menyingkir," katanya gemas.

Keduanya kemudian terlibat dalam keheningan sesaat.

"Mau bermain analogi, Yuki-onna," akhirnya Rikuo memutus keheningan tersebut. Senyumnya terukir misterius, dan serta merta membuat Yuki-onna memerah karena melihatnya. Ah, siapa yang tidak mengakui ketampanan wujud _Yokai_ master-nya itu? "Jadi, bukankah bulan purnama hari ini mirip dengan perasaan seorang manusia?"

Yuki-onna memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti sembari menatap Rikuo yang sedang menyesap sakenya.

Begitu menjauhkan cawan merahnya dari bibirnya, Rikuo melanjutkan, "Dan gumpalan awan itu adalah segala hal apapun yang menyebabkan seseorang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Sedangkan sakuranya,…"

"… Adalah orang yang menerima perasaan sang rembulan," Yuki-onna memutus perkataan Rikuo dan melanjutkannya sesuai dengan analogi-nya sendiri.

Rikuo terdiam sebelum menggumam, "Kupikir yang seperti itu juga boleh." Lalu melanjutkan menikmati sake-nya.

"E-eeh? Maafkan aku Waka!" ujar Yuki-onna dengan wajah cemas, takut kalau Rikuo marah karena dirinya memotong kalimat Rikuo. "Memangnya tadi Waka mau bilang apa tentang sakura-nya?"

Rikuo diam-diam tersenyum geli dari balik cawannya , tak terlihat oleh Yuki-onna, menikmati raut wajah panik sang wanita salju.

"Tidak salah kok," ujar Rikuo geli, kasihan melihat Yuki-onna yang panik, tidak tega tepatnya. "Yaah, aku juga ingin mengatakannya seperti itu tadi."

Yuki-onna menghela nafas lega. "Fuuh, syukurlah kalau Rikuo-sama tidak marah."

Rikuo tersenyum. "Hei, Yuki-onna, kau akan menempatkan dirimu dimana seandainya semua itu dianalogikan pada dirimu?" tanya Rikuo, menggerakkan tangannya yang memegang cawan membentuk setengah lingkaran di depan tubuh, isyarat seluruh.

Yuki-onna memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit bingung. Kemudian dia mengalihkan tatapan mata ke samping, berpikir. Saat kembali pandangan mata Yuki-onna bertemu dengan warna merah Rikuo, gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kupikir aku akan menempatkan diriku sebagai awan itu," kata Yuki-onna.

Rikuo sempat merasa shock sesaat, cawan merah yang sudah setengah jalan menuju bibirnya berhenti sedetik di udara. "Oh," ujarnya singkat sambil kembali meminum sakenya. "Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya setelah pinggiran cawan merah telah berpisah dengan bibirnya.

Yuki-onna menurunkan tatapan matanya, raut wajahnya menggelap karena rasa sedih. "Karena aku begitu mencintai sang rembulan hingga menginginkan cahayanya untuk diriku seorang. Aku tidak ingin cahaya rembulan itu sampai pada sang sakura," jawab Yuki-onna. "Benar-benar pikiran yang buruk ya?" katanya dengan tawa pedih.

Rikuo mendongak menatap awan yang mulai bergerak menyingkir, membiarkan sedikit dari pada cahaya rembulan tembus dan mulai bersinar.

"Mungkin,..." ujar Rikuo, menarik perhatian Yuki-onna, membuat gadis itu mendongak menatapnya. "Jika orang yang kusukai juga menyukai orang lain, aku akan memilih hal yang sama denganku. Tapi, aku lebih memilih sebagai rembulan agar perasaanku dapat sampai padanya, meski harus menghadapi berbagai cobaan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan atau pun ditolak pada akhirnya. Setidaknya aku tidak akan menyesal karena tidak pernah membiarkan dia mengetahui perasaan ini.

"Hei, Tsurara," lanjut Rikuo, memanggil Yuki-onna dengan namanya. "Maukah kau menjadi bunga-bunga sakura yang menerima perasaanku ini?" seiring dengan ucapan itu, awan-awan gelap mengyingkir, sinar rembulan bersinar penuh menyirami pohon sakura itu, membuatnya tampak bercahaya.

Tanpa sadar, Yuki-onna, atau Tsurara, mengalirkan airmata. "Bohong!" bisiknya pelan sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Rikuo tersenyum. "Tidak bohong. Aku menyukaimu, Tsurara."

"Bu-bukankah Rikuo-sama me-menyukai Kana?" tanya Tsurara patah-patah.

Rikuo mendekati sosok Tsurara, meletakkan cawan merahnya kemudian menggunakan tangan terebut untuk membelai rambut Tsurara. "Kurasa aku yang sekarang lebih menyukaimu daripada Kana-chan. Kau yang selalu ada untukku kapan pun dimana pun. Mungkin, aku tergerak oleh ketulusanmu itu. Jadi?"

Tsurara mengangguk. "Kalau untuk Rikuo-sama, aku akan menjadi apa pun yang anda inginkan."

"Syukurlah," bisik Rikuo, merengkuh tubuh kecil Tsurara dalam pelukannya. "Aku menyukaimu, Tsurara."

Tsurara mengangguk dalam pelukan itu, menjawab pernyataan cinta tanpa suara.

Akhirnya sang bulan itu dapat mencapai sang sakura dengan cahayanya, membuat malam begitu bercahaya dan indah olehnya. Bagaikan dunia yang tampak begitu bersinar oleh perasaan mereka.

O W A R I

A/N : Cieeeee, pujangga nyasar darimanaaa? #plak

Osh! Julie desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Satu kalimat saja dari saya, semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini ya.

Sign,

Gokudera J. Vie

25 April 2012


End file.
